solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Низкоэнергетический дом
thumb|300px| [[Термограмма, отображающая "тепловое излучение" окон и стен двух зданий: устойчивого низкоэнергетичного пассивного дома (справа) и обычного дома (слева)]] Низкоэнергетический дом, (также низкоэнергетичный дом, дом с низким энергопотреблением) — термин, обозначающий дом с низким потреблением энергии по сравнению со стандартным домом. В таком доме обычно применяется повышенная термоизоляция, минимизация температурных мостиков, энергоэффективные окна, низкий уровень проникновения воздуха извне (инфильтрация), приточная вентиляция с рекуперацией теплоты, а также более жёсткие требования по отоплению и охлаждению.Design avoiding thermal bridges - preferable not only for Passive Houses // International Passivehouse Conference Такие дома уменьшают выброс углекислого газа в атмосферу, тем самым способствуя устойчивому развитию. Общая терминология Понятие низкоэнергетический дом варьируется в Европе (и в мире) по регионам и в течение времени. Учитываются исторически сложившиеся требования к климату внутри помещений. Также под низкоэнергетическим домом понимается: * дом ультранизкого энергопотребления (ultra low energy house) * пассивный дом (passive house) * дом с нулевым потреблением энергии (zero-energy house) Термин применяется к зданиям, построенным по стандартам с низким энергопотреблением, но поскольку в разных странах разные критерии оценки низкоэнергетичного строительства, то в данном понятии существуют различия. Каждой заинтересованной страной разработана система стандартов, а иногда и маркировки низкоэнергетичных домов. Строительные кодексы стран не всегда содержат описание этого вида строительства. Кроме государственных органов, вырабатывать собственные критерии и проводить сертификацию могут негосударственные организации. В данной концепции введены термины, обозначающие энергию на трёх этапах её преобразования и доставки от источника до потребителя: первичная энергия (primary energy), конечная энергия (end energy) и подведённая энергия (final energy). Европа thumb|300px|Маркировка [[энергоэффективность|энергоэффективности зданий (вверху) и по выбросам углекислого газа (внизу) в Великобритании в 2005 году]] Приоритетным для стран Евросоюза является выполнение Киотского протокола. С этой целью каждой страной разработаны задачи по уменьшению воздействия на климат. Европейская Комиссия выпустила в 2002 году «Директиву по Энергопотребляемости Европейских Зданий» ( ). К 2020 году Евросоюз планирует полностью строить дома только нулевого энергопотребления. На сегодняшний день основными исследовательскими и рекламно-коммерческими проектами низкоэнергетичного строительства в Европе являются: CEPHEUS (cost efficient passive houses as European standards), проведённый в 1998-2001 гг.; проект PEP (Promotion of European Passive Houses) в 2005-2008 гг.; North Pass (2009 год), объединивший страны Прибалтики и Скандинавии; Eurogate — самый крупный проект по плану архитектора Нормана Фостера, стартовавший в 2009 году в Вене.Low-energy buildings in Europe - Standards, criteria and consequences. A study of nine European countries - Katharina Thullner. 2010. ISBN 978-91-85147-42-7 В целях ограничения энергопотребления в большинстве европейских регионов требование на обогрев зданий составляет 50 кВт/м²год.Sustainable Architecture in Vorarlberg. Ulrich Dangel. 2010. Birkhauser Verlag AG. ISBN 978-3-0346-0118-4 Германия Впервые Германия ввела правила по повышению термоизоляции зданий в 1979 году (Wärmeschutzverordnung, WSchV). Эти правила были отменены в 2002 году Постановлением по Энергосбережению (Energieeinsparverordnung, EnEV), ограничивающим количество потребления энергии для вновь строящихся зданий, а существующие здания, находящиеся в ремонте или перепланировке, должны были получать согласование по установленному минимуму энергии.Постановление «Об энергосберегающей тепловой защите и энергосберегающих отопительных установках зданий» (Energieeinsparverordnung — EnEV) Начиная с 2008 года (постановление EnEV 2007 года) применяется обязательная маркировка зданий и квартир, а с 2009 года нежилых помещений по энергопотреблению. С введением нового постановления EnEV в 2009 году стандарт минимума был ужесточён на 30 %.Implementation status of the EPBD in Germany Строительство и приобретение низкоэнергетичных зданий спонсируются корпорацией KfW, выдающей займы под заниженный процент. Стандарты пассивного дома устанавливаются Институтом Пассивхаус.Passivhaus Institut Используется концепция условного топлива (нефти), выраженная в литрах, применяемая для общего количества первичной энергии, затрачиваемой на содержание 1 м² здания. В частности понятие «трёхлитрового дома», хотя и не является обязующим, однако используется для обозначения «домов ультранизкого потребления». Концепция разработана в Институте строительной физики Фраунгофера.Fraunhofer-Instituts für Bauphysik IBP Швейцария Используется национальный строительный стандарт Минержи ( ) и маркировка. Стандарт не является обязательным и определяет общий лимит энергии на обогрев здания, горячую воду, вентиляцию и кондиционирование. Максимум потребления энергии для нового жилого здания составляет 38 кВт/м²год, а для отремонтированного — 60 кВт/м²год с 2008 года (прежде нормы составляли соответственно 42 кВт/м²год и 80 кВт/м²год). В 2003 году введён стандарт Minergie-P (с соответствующей маркировкой) в отношении пассивных домов, потребляющих в среднем 10% энергии в сравнении с обычным домом. Максимум энергопотребления жилого дома составляет 30 кВт/м²год. Оба стандарта распространяются также на здания иного назначения (коммерческие, промышленные и т.д.). Стоимость таких домов на 10-15% выше, чем обычных.HIGH EFFICIENCY BUILDINGS: MINERGIE AND MINERGIE-P // International Energy Agency Франция Согласно регламентам RT2005 (начиная с 28 октября 2011 года — RT2012) низкоэнергетичный дом должен потреблять энергию на обогрев, разморозку, вентиляцию, производство технической горячей воды, освещения, насосов и др. в количестве не более 80% от регламентированного.RÉGLEMENTATION THERMIQUE 2005 В 2006 году с целью продвижения строительства низкоэнергетичных домов основана национальная ассоциация «Effinergie». Благодаря ею разработанной в 2007 году программе «BBC-Effinergie», потребление энергии за два года в среднем уменьшилось с 50 до 40 кВт/м²годAprès le label BBC-effinergie en 2007, le label effinergie rénovation en 2009, le collectif effinergie a élaboré un nouveau label pour les années à venir . Финляндия Первым архитектором Финляндии, построившим низкоэнергетичный дом в 1978 году, был Бруно Эрат (Bruno Erat). Он использовал солнечные обогреватели.Matalaenergiatalossa aurinko lämmittää, Helsingin Sanomat 21.10.2007 F1 По словам Конфедерации финских строителей предпринимаются усилия по приданию низкоэнергетичному строительству доминирующей роли к 2015 году, а строительство домов с пассивным отоплением станет ведущим к 2020 году. В период с 1970-2007 гг. потребление тепла в Хельсинки уменьшилось на треть в результате применения термоизоляции при строительстве новых и улучшения энергоэффективности существующих зданий такими способами как замена окон, авторегулировка комнатной температуры и сокращение потребления горячей воды.State of the Environment in the City of Helsinki: Theme Report 1/2008 Стандартами и правилами занимается Финская Ассоциация гражданских инженеров RILRIL - Finnish Association of Civil Engineers и Финский центр технических исследований VTT.VTT Technical Research Centre of Finland Россия Строительство энергоэффективных домов находится в России в начальной стадии развития поскольку в СССР энергосбережению уделялось недостаточное внимание. Показатель градусо-сутки отопительного периода в России составляет 5000, а в странах Западной Европы — 2000. Энергопотребление в зданиях старой постройки достигает 600 кВтч/м²год. В то же время, большинство домов, сданных в эксплуатацию после ввода СНиП 23-02-2003 "Тепловая защита зданий", потребляют около 350 кВтч/м²год. Стоимость строительства 1 м² жилья в энергетически эффективном доме на 8-12% выше, чем в обычном, а дополнительные затраты на него окупаются в течение 7-10 лет. Поэтому несколько более широкое распространение получило энергоэффективное строительство коммерческой недвижимости. Одними из проектов энергоэффективного строительства стали многоквартирный проект Никулино-2 в Москве (1998-2002) и проект реконструкции пятиэтажного панельного дома в Санкт-Петербурге (2000). Согласно расчётам ресурс энергоэффективного здания составляет не менее 50-60 лет. Принятый федеральный закон ФЗ-№261 «Об энергосбережении и о повышении энергетической эффективности и о внесении изменений в отдельные законодательные акты Российской Федерации» не допускает с 1 января 2011 года ввод зданий не соответствующих требованиям энергоэффективности. По экспертным оценкам системная реализация энергосберегающих мероприятий позволит уменьшить эксплуатационные затраты в жилищном секторе в 2-2,5 раза. Причины нерационального использования теплоэнергии * Недостатки архитектурно-планировочных и инженерных решений отапливаемых лестничных клеток и лестнично-лифтовых блоков. * Недостаточное теплоизоляционное качество наружных стен, покрытий, потолков подвалов и прозрачных для света ограждений. * Несовершенство нерегулируемых систем естественной вентиляции. * Низкое качество и неплотности сопряжения деревянных оконных переплётов и балконных дверей. * Отсутствие приборов учёта, контроля и регулирования на системах отопления и горячего водоснабжения. * Протяжённая сеть наружных теплотрасс с недостаточной или нарушенной теплоизоляцией. * Устаревшие и непроизводительные типы котельного оборудования. * Недостаточное использование нетрадиционных и вторичных источников энергии. Северная Америка США В США самой большой программой, способствующей строительству низкоэнергетичных домов, является Energy Star. Дома, которые получают сертификат Energy Star, используют на 15% меньше энергии, чем стандартные дома, построенные в соответствии с Международным жилищным кодексом, хотя последние и дешевле по капитальным вложениям на 20%-30%."Features of ENERGY STAR Qualified New Homes." // EnergyStar.gov Кроме того, Департамент Энергетики в 2008 году начал программу развития строительства домов c нулевым потреблением энергии. Её участники могут сэкономить до 30% капвложений, если их дома удовлетворяют установленным условиям рейтинга."About Builders Challenge." - March 2008. Energy Efficiency and Renewable Energy, U.S. Department of Energy На Аляске работает несколько программ, обеспечивающих финансирование займами государственных организаций и частных владельцев с целью повышения энергоэффективности зданий.Alaska Energy Efficiency Revolving Loan Fund Program (AEERLF) Применяется система вычетов для желающих поднять рейтинг своего дома.New Home Rebate Действует региональный стандарт BEES (Alaska Building Energy Efficiency Standard), созданный в том числе на основе Международного кодекса по сохранению энергии.BEES - Alaska Building Energy Efficiency Standard Критика По прошествии времени предметом критики живущих в таких домах стала проблема качества воздуха (вентиляция, «поддушенная» рекуперацией и необходимостью экономить, не всегда обеспечивает его хорошее качество, особенно если используются ненатуральные строительные материалы и утеплители).Экодом нулевого энергопотребления // Открытая электронная библиотека по инженерным дисциплинам См. также * Активный дом Примечания Литература * Строительство и реконструкция малоэтажного энергоэффективного дома. Г.М.Бадьин. СПб. 2011 ISBN 978-5-9775-0590-1 Категория:Жилые здания Категория:Энергетика Категория:Возобновляемые ресурсы Категория:Устойчивое развитие Категория:Экологическое строительство